


Casteal? Castilly? Casseel?

by momstiel



Series: Inktober With The Bunker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, Barista Dean, Dean can't get Cas's name for the life of him, Dean in a dork Halloween costume, Dean is a Little Shit, Dork Dean, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Humor, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Starbucks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: Castiel had many valid reasons to hate his father, but nothing more so than for that godforsaken name he was given. All throughout his school years he was pained with having to deal with teachers butchering the pronunciation and rude children poking fun at it. Now he was an adult, and those days were far in the past ; or so he thought. Dean Winchester had to go and ruin that.//For the love of god, Dean can not get Castiel's name right... is that a Starbucks thing or a Winchester thing?





	Casteal? Castilly? Casseel?

Castiel had many valid reasons to hate his father, but nothing more so than for that godforsaken name he was given. All throughout his school years he was pained with having to deal with teachers butchering the pronunciation and rude children poking fun at it. Now he was an adult, and those days were far in the past ; or so he thought. Dean Winchester had to go and ruin that. 

 

“Can I have your name?” A young man with brown hair asked. It was a chilly October afternoon and the local Starbucks was calling his name. Cas slipped in and got in line, prepared to order his regular pumpkin spice latte. 

 

“Castiel.” 

 

There was a silence as the employee scratched all of it down. Even though it wasn’t his intention, Cas couldn’t help but let his eyes explore the man. Freckled painted his cheeks, making his green eyes pop. For a few seconds he was mesmerized, developing a habit of staring at beautiful people at a young age. Resisting the urge to continue the -probably creepy- stare, he moved out of the line. 

 

Naturally, he only got to sit down for a few seconds before he heard the most horrifying and inaccurate noise from behind the counter. “ _ Casty-eel? _ ”

 

For a few seconds Castiel contemplated going up, not being able to believe that the name called was supposed to be his. When the realization that he was the only customer in the store dawned on him, he stood up. Written on the side of his cup was a word foreign to him.  _ Castyeel.  _

 

Blue eyes flicked up, trying to meet those beautiful green ones, but it was to no success. The employee had his back to him. Deciding that the name given to the poor cup would not affect its quality, he turned the other cheek and left. After taking one sip of the latte, he was content and carried on with his life.

 

* * *

 

A full week had passed before Castiel even thought about his precious pumpkin spice latte. It was about two weeks before Halloween, and he was getting into the mood. He fancied the idea of sitting down with his hot drink, watching the leaves fall. Many would consider that boring, but Cas was an old soul. The simple things in life made him happy. 

 

Castiel stepped into the Starbucks, a little surprised about the crowd. There wasn’t a lot per se, but for the little shop in their tiny town, it was a decent gathering. As he waited in line, he couldn’t help but get stuck on the employee again. 

 

“Welcome to Starbucks what can I ge-” Dean paused when he had gotten to the customer, eyes locking onto the man. His eyes lit up a tiny bit. “Hey. It’s you.” He replied before back-tracking, realizing that there was a pretty good chance that Cas didn’t know who he was. “I mean, it’s just like, your name stuck out to me.” 

 

It took everything in Cas not to let out a little laugh. If the name stuck out so much, why couldn’t he get it right? “Oh, it’s fine. I remember you as well.” He returned with a tiny bit of a smile. “I’d like to order a medium hot pumpkin spice latte.” 

 

“Is that all?” The barista asked, putting his order into the machine. 

 

“Yep.” 

 

“Consider it done…  _ Castilly? _ ” 

 

A tiny frown appeared on Cas’s face. “Oh, it’s actually Castiel.” He corrected. “Common mistake.” He reassured. It really was a common mistake, yet never once had someone been so derailed to call him ‘Castilly’. They exchanged smiles, but with the growing line they didn’t have time to stand around and talk. 

 

This time it took a bit longer for his drink to be ready, but Castiel didn’t mind. There was a wide window by the door, showcasing the world outside. The ground was covered in multicolored leaves, painting the world autumn. Maybe he was a tiny bit old fashioned, but fall was his favorite season. Summer was too hot, winter was too cold, spring was too rainy, but fall was just right. Whenever the time came around, it was almost as though he had walked right into a painting. 

 

“Casteal?” 

 

In a second’s time, Cas was broken free from his thinking. Somehow he recognized the fumbled syllables as a poor attempt for his name. He went up to retrieve his drink, looking down at the word scribbled on the side.  _ Casteal. _ However, this time it wasn’t only his name on the cup. There was a little signature. “ _ Casteal - Come again. A pumpkin spice latte is reserved for you. - DW”  _

 

For a few seconds Cas was at a loss, looking over the two letters at the end. All he could imagine was that weird kid show with the aardvark who wore glasses. Wasn’t that his little sister’s name? He didn’t know, nor did he really care. Someone - most likely the man with the green eyes - wanted him to come back again. 

 

As he exited the Starbucks, he mentally cursed at himself for not reading the employee’s name tag when he had a chance.

 

* * *

 

All night Castiel sat in bed, trying to figure out what ‘DW’ stood for.  _ David Kenneth? Doctor Who? Doland Witherspoon? Dick Width? Okay, probably not the last one.  _ Even though he felt as though he shouldn’t have cared, all he could do was sit around and let the thoughts consume him. Around midnight he decided that he had to go back to the coffee shop tomorrow - to fuel both his curiosity and his newly founded drinking obsession. 

 

So that is what he did. 

 

After work at the library, Cas headed over to the shop. He entered in, the familiar sound of a bell ringing above his head. A few workers looked up, in which he replied by giving them a smile. However, his smile quickly turned upside down when he didn’t spot the same freckled beauty from his past visits. 

 

He didn’t want to seem like a freak and walk out, so instead he went to the line. “What can I get for you today?” A tall man asked, and Castiel was quick to fill in the details of his regular order. “Name?” 

 

“Castiel.” This time he had hope that the barista wouldn’t get his name wrong. Instead of immediately placing in his order, the man froze. 

 

“Castiel?” He repeated questionly, in a way that caused Cas to get a chill down his spine. The customer nodded in confirmation. “Well, sorry about all that. It’s just that my brother considers you one of his favorite customers, and he told me if you came in to w- to well, greet you, I guess.”

 

Cas lifted a brow, his mind aimlessly going to the green-eyed barista from the past few weeks. “Wait… are you… DW’s sibling?” Aimlessly, his eyes fell down on the man’s nametag. Sam W. Of course. 

 

“Well, if you mean Dean Winchester’s, than yeah.” Sam filled in the blank space. Instantly Cas stood, taking in DW’s real meaning. 

 

“I do…” He insisted, watching Sam finish the order and hand a receipt to a young blond managing the machines behind him. “Hey… I just was curious, do you know when Dean is going to have another shift?” 

 

Sam smiled. “Tomorrow around this time.” 

 

Marvelling over his sheer luck of finding DW’s brother, he nodded. “Alright, I’ll come in.” He replied before going and waiting for his drink. By now, he basically claimed the table in front of the huge window pane. The man twirled his thumbs, his eyes glued on the red and orange world outside. Castiel worked at the library, spending hours organizing his books and dusting off shelves. It was a small little town, and not a lot of people visited the library. When they did, though, it was nice company. After work, he’d usually check out a book, and read in his yard. The sight from the shop just fueled his desire to do so. 

 

“Casseel.” 

 

Every grain of hope was thrown out the window. Instantly, the world didn’t seem nearly as fascinating. Yet another time his name was terribly butchered, and by someone he held so much hope for. Sam had originally pronounced the word correct, but it went all down the drain in a second. 

 

Cas got up and went over to the counter. He grabbed the latte, looking down to see what name was written on the side. “ _ I’m really sorry about calling you ‘Casseel’, Castiel. Dean went on and on about how I just HAD to mess up your name. -SW”  _ The librarian read over the apology, wondering how it fit on the cup. 

 

Instead of being upset, he was struck with amusement.

 

For whatever the reason, Dean was pretending to not know his name. It was peculiar, a stranger so intent on messing with his head. Two could play that game… and two would. 

 

* * *

 

Following his shift at the library, Cas did exactly what he said that he would. Head held up high, he made his entrance into the coffee shop. Sam was not lying. Dean was working. The man was behind the register, handing a coffee to a teenager. The employee didn’t notice him until he reached the front of the line. 

 

“Glad to see you’re back, Casirella.” Dean said, amused that the man had decided to come back. “Let me guess, hot medium pumpkin spice latte?” 

 

“I’m impressed that you remembered, Denna.” Cas replied, knocking Dean off of his high horse. The barista was genuinely surprised, not expecting for the customer to fight fire with fire.

 

The corner of Dean’s mouth lifted into a smirk. “I’m not one to forget.”

 

“So I see.” Castiel responded, going to take his spot. In comparison to previous visits, he remembered to bring a book. This time he was going to reap the advantages that came with such of a beautiful view. He crossed his legs and leaned against the chair, opening a novel. The man was enthralled by each word, getting so lost in his novel that he failed to hear whatever the hell Dean decided to call him today. 

 

He didn’t even notice until the barista came over, holding the latte in his hands. Dean placed the drink on the table, his eyes meeting with his blue eyes. “You like reading?” 

 

Slightly embarrassed by the lack of attention he gave to the outer world, Cas turned a soft pink. “I do.” He confirmed, grabbing his bookmark and closing it. “I work at a library.” 

 

“The one on Maple Street?” Dean wondered, wanting to sit down next to the man so badly but knowing he couldn’t during his shift. 

 

Castiel let out a tiny amused chuckle. “I mean the only one in town, Dean.” He responded, taking his drink. “Yes, the one on Maple Street.” The man reassured, enjoy the pure bliss of his pumpkin-flavored drink. “Not a lot of people come by that much, actually… Small town, you know?” 

 

“Yeah. One day I want to get out of here and explore the world.” He admitted, straightening up and stretching a tiny bit. “I’m going to let you be because I need to get back to my post. It was nice talking to you though, Casserole.” 

 

Cas opened up his book, planning to pursue his reading. “Likewise, Dennis.”

 

* * *

 

He was only one chapter away from finishing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Not being bothered to look up, Cas just let out a hum. “Hmm?” 

 

“I hate to bother you, Cashmeoutside.” A familiar husky voice interrupted. “We’re closing in ten minutes.” Very reluctantly, the man placed his book down. 

 

“Wait… really?” Castiel asked in disbelief, blue eyes scanning over the space. The once filled booths around him were empty, and the sun was lowering outside. “Dang… I guess that you really are closing in ten minutes. I would hate to keep you guys from closing shop and getting home. So I’ll head out.” 

 

“Oh, it’s fine.” Dean reassured as a few other employees began to wipe down tables. “Most exciting to happen in this stereotypical dump.” He rubbed his neck a tiny bit. “It gets boring in this town. We’ve got to make fun when we can.” 

 

Castiel nodded, listening as he gathered together his book and empty drink. He tossed the container out in the trash. “Well, I’ve had a lot of fun messing around with you, Denner. You definitely do make this small town seem a tiny bit bigger.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes playfully, sticking his hands into his pant pockets. “Aw, stop it. You’re going to make me blush.” He joked. “But, have a safe drive home. You know, don’t want to hit any stray tumbleweeds on the way there.”  

 

“I’ll try my best.” Cas assured, going to the door. “But… same. Have a nice trip back, too, DW.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was finally Halloween, and the air was filled with holiday joy. Each yard was decked out in decor, and there was a pleasant but eerie vibe lingering in the air. Cas was in the library, sending off a small group of dressed-up children. He was originally going to close the building during his seasons, but he decided to host an early Halloween event for children. Everyone was invited to wear costumes, and Cas would sit around and read celebration-appropriate books. They had just finished the session and it was a booming success. About ten children came, all interested in dressing up and hearing spooky tales. 

 

He was now cleaning the facility up, preparing to close early today. Just as he went to grab the keys to lock up, but before he could, the doors slammed open. “Thank god you’re still here.”

 

Clouded by confusion, Cas looked up to see who came in. Sure enough Dean was standing at the door frame, dressed head to toe in a cowboy outfit. “I happen to get this for you.” He pulled a starbucks cup out of his hoister. Sure enough it was his favorite type of latte. 

 

“My hero.” Cas put his book down, surprised. “Why are you dressed up like that?” He questioned, both amused and curious. 

 

“Well, it is Halloween.” Dean pointed out, taking off his cowboy hat and holding it under his arm. “And who doesn’t love cowboys? Are you planning you dress up as anything?”

 

Castiel let out a little sigh and shook his head. “I had no plans.” 

 

“Want to change that? My brother is having a costume party at his dorm.” Dean blurted out suddenly. “I know it all might be a little fast but I think we’re friends, and this could help us form a relationship outside of bad spelling and Starbucks.” He responded. “What do you say?” 

 

“I say, how could I possibly find a costume this late on Halloween day?” Castiel complained, not wanting to spend fifty dollars for a quickly put together costume just for one night.  

 

Dean was stumped by that, deciding that Cas was absolutely right. “Alright. Maybe not a costume party. How about we head to somewhere other than Starbucks and grab a bite?” 

 

Castiel contemplated it, his eyes falling on Dean’s cowboy boots. “Okay… but only if you change.” 

 

“Oh come on, that’s half of the fun.” Dean argued before turning around. “I’ll meet you outside of Starbucks at five?” 

 

“Consider it a date.” Cas responded, causing the other man to lift a brow in amusement. Quickly, he changed his word choice. “I mean… I mean, I’ll be there.” He bowed his head. 

 

Dean grinned.

  
  
“See you then, _Castiel_.” 

  
  
  



End file.
